Twilight Radio
by katherineSN
Summary: Bella y Edward son compañeros en una emisora radial. Ella es su ayudante, que suspira cada tanto por aquel inalcanzable tributo a los dioses, que da la casualidad de ser homosexual. Sus alocados momentos juntos hacen dudar a Ed sobre su preferencia en más de una ocasión. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Oh, el inalcanzable Edward Cullen

**Capítulo 1**

-Muy buenas noches, queridos seguidores de _Cita con el Amor_. Hoy les traemos un programa enfocado en lo que se puede esperar tras empezar una relación – así comenzó Edward la transmisión, mientras yo me encargaba del control técnico.

Aun a esa distancia era tan apuesto que resultaba inevitable observarlo repetidamente.

-Varias ocasiones me han dicho: ¿Edward, por qué la magia desaparece a medida que para el tiempo? – al hablar apretaba su pelotita anti-estrés, dando suaves vueltas en su silla. Me miró y sonrió – La respuesta es muy sencilla: ¡Rutina! Oh, desgraciada que hace fracasar también a los matrimonios.

Mi mente se desconectó en su mayoría, recordando la primera vez que vine a Twilight Radio. Estaba sumamente nerviosa… Aro Vulturi era mi profesor en la Universidad por aquel entonces e insistía casi que sin descanso para que trabajara para él.

Era un hombre muy bondadoso. Me apoyó varias veces en proyectos que otros simplemente ignoraban por las dudas en mi capacidad.

Me deslumbró el conjunto de edificios del grupo Vulturi; en el central, que era al que me dirigía, predominaban en las paredes unos vitrales y pinturas sobre el Renacimiento italiano, adquiriendo curiosas tonalidades por la luz que se filtraba en los grandes ventanales.

Creo que por eso no es de extrañar que me sintiera dentro de un mundo fantasioso cuando vi a Edward Cullen por primera vez.

El viento alborotaba su cabello cobrizo, la piel pálida sin imperfecciones, de nariz recta y labios finos. Su complexión era alta y musculosa, sin llegar a exagerar, pero lo más impresionante fueron sus ojos.

Verdes como esmeraldas.

Él tomaba un capuchino y escribía en una agenda. Me fijé en el color de sus orbes cuando de pronto levantó la vista hacia el techo, como si buscara inspiración.

Yo continuaba inmóvil cual estatua.

-Srta. Swan, puede pasar – indicó la agradable secretaria, haciéndome despertar de mi ensoñación.

Sí, así lo conocí.

Edward indicó que ya podrían entrar las llamadas, dándome un alivio porque así desaparecería el pitido por la cantidad de gente que telefoneaba; le hice una seña, comunicándole que ya había alguien en línea.

-Aló, estás al aire. ¿Cuál es tu dilema? – preguntó, levantándose para pasear por la cabina gracias a su audífonos con micrófono.

-Hola. Mi novio y yo llevamos ya tres meses y me está sofocando. ¡Me tiene harta con lo dulce que es! – Ed sonrió, copiándome, después se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

Lo entendía perfectamente. Vivimos quejándonos de que alguien es frío, y cuando es tierno, también nos molesta.

-Mujeres – articuló con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno, provocando que le sacara la lengua para no reconocer que tenía razón. Me encantaba hacerlo rabiar –Linda, por lo que entiendo, su interés en ti es mayor que el tuyo, por lo que probablemente en eso radique la situación – prosiguió, tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa – Sin embargo, tengo una duda… ¿tiene amigos?

-¿Qué? – ella parecía descolocada.

Preparé la canción que sonaría después y jugué con el bolígrafo. Mi compañero desordenó su cabello, frustrado, pues no le agradaba repetirse.

-Me refiero a que si tiene más compañía que tú.

-Ah, eso. La verdad es que no: es bastante solitario porque es adicto a la lectura – explicó con un leve deje de irritación – Verlo tan diferente al resto de los de mi escuela, me atrajo.

-Ahí está el problema. Si tuviera amigos, no centraría su atención completamente en tu persona.

-¡Cierto! No lo había visto así, Edward. ¡Gracias! – noté que estuvo a punto de colgar, mas se arrepintió - ¿y cómo se los consigo?

Dios mío, esta mujer era tonta. Mordí mi labio, acallando mis protestas. _¿Hello?_ Al chico le gusta la lectura y en Estados Unidos abundan los grupos centrados en esa temática, entonces: ¿tan difícil era que uniera los hechos?

-Llévalo a alguna sesión de grupos de lectura. En la biblioteca de la secundaria Forks hay reuniones todos los sábados a las 2 p.m. – indicó el conductor.

-Muy bien, lo haré. ¡Gracias y hasta luego! – exclamó contenta.

-Ahora apreciados oyentes les presentaré el tema _Come fly with me_ de Michael Bubble. Es muy pegajoso, por lo que sé que les caerá bien en esta hermosa noche – anunció.

Entretanto sonaba, se acercó a mí. Le di su capuchino caliente por estar en el microondas.

-Eres una santa, ¿lo sabías? – aduló agradecido.

Le hice una mueca.

-No empieces – advertí. Este hombre tenía serios problemas: continuamente me halagaba.

-Eres insoportable, Bella. Siempre te digo verdades y ¡nunca las crees! – murmuró indignado.

-Es que son falsas. Sólo soy una chica delgaducha, paliducha, y todo lo que termine en "ucha" – refuté fijándome en cómo subía el índice de visitas en la web de la estación. Estaba consciente de ser anónima, pocas veces la gente se percataba de mi presencia, ya que no llamaba la atención.

-Ser blanca, menuda, de cabello y ojos chocolate no te vuelve inexistente – objetó. Se puso a mi altura y me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar – Te hace adorable.

Su olor causó que mi corazón latiera erráticamente.

-Respira, que no te besé – dijo guiñándome un ojo para luego volver a su puesto con su taza.

_Ya quisieras, Swan_ – exclamó mi subconsciente.

¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero Edward estaba lejos de mis posibilidades de ligue, y no solamente por mi aspecto, sino por algo mayor: era gay.

Ese Adonis de alto coeficiente intelectual era homosexual.

Mi gozo en un pozo.

Se veía tan relajado como animador, haciendo lo que le gustaba, que sentí ternura.

El tiempo pasó volando, me di cuenta de ello al salir hacia el implacable frío del pueblo. Llevaba mi acostumbrado suéter grueso, gorrito y bufanda tejida por la abuela Marie.

Seguramente parecía un esquimal o un montón de prendas ambulantes.

Edward me siguió hasta la puerta de la estación, tras saludar a la linda Tanya que se derretía por él desde hace meses. ¡Qué novedad! Como si no lo adoráramos ya bastantes.

Fingió venir en cámara lenta y me apretó las mejillas.

Reí, a veces era un sol.

-Si no fuese gay Bella, créeme que te comería a besos. Pareces una muñequita de porcelana – comentó mirándome con aprobación.

-Gracias – susurré. _Si no fueses gay, YO sería la que te comería a besitos_ – pensé abatida.

Un estruendo proveniente de un tubo de escape nos hizo voltear.

-¡Jake! – exclamó emocionado al ver a su novio. Ay no, esa visión era demasiado para mi mente inocente.

Él le dio un beso en la frente al moreno y este le despeinó sin bajarse de la moto.

¿Lo más cruel? Ambos eran tan guapos. Y luego se preguntan por qué hay tantas lesbianas. Casi no hay hombres y lo que existen están casados, en la cárcel o juegan para el otro bando.

-¡Isabella! – saludó Jacob con un ademan.

-Hey, Jake – respondí. No me gustaba que me dijeran de esa forma, pero el hacía oídos sordos cuando le replicaba.

-¿Hoy si aceptarás mi invitación a la disco? – inquirió esperanzado.

Reprimí un escalofrío.

Música estruendosa y yo, no éramos una buena combinación.

-Lo lamento, pero no quiero que me vuelvan pervertida - ¿olvidé mencionar que a donde pretendía llevarme era a un bar de striptease? Discoteca mis medias, ¡ja!

-Algún día lo harás – intervino Edward observándome con diversión.

Sí, vamos, todos búrlense de la aburrida Bella.

Se fueron dejando tras de sí una estela de humo, así que comencé a andar hacia mi casa donde encontraría a Charlie. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me visitaba.

Sonreí animada.

**Hola! Traigo nueva historia; hace rato me rondaba en la cabeza un Ed/Bella, así que aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Besitos!**


	2. Reflexionar puede marearte

**Capítulo 2**

**Edward POV**

Dejé que el agua me empapara bajo la regadera, mientras recordaba con satisfacción la ardiente noche de ayer junto a Jacob. Ese hombre era insaciable.

Coloqué champú en mi cabello, tarareando. Esme y Carlisle aún no lo terminaban de digerir, pero era mi decisión. Ya estaba cansado de salir con chicas, todas iguales: superficiales y tontas o engreídas.

Tanya fue mi último error; nadie era diferente.

Bueno… hice una mueca y tuve que escupir el jabón líquido que me entró en la boca. ¡Asco, sabía horrible!

En fin, sí había una excepción, aparte de mi mamá, hermana y cuñada, por supuesto.

Sonreí.

Bella. Tan sólo su nombre ya te hacía tener una idea sobre su hermosura; era estupenda: trabajadora, puntual, ingeniosa, sarcástica y tierna, sobre todo cuando quería hacerse la dura, sonrojándose al final.

Su olor a fresas me daba la bienvenida al llegar a la estación. Era… reconfortante, sí.

Salí de la ducha sin apuro. Hoy comenzaba el fin de semana, por lo que haría lo que quisiera. Opté por llamar a Alice, pues aún le debía una tarde de compras por llegar tarde a su evento de _Prada _cuando fue a Nueva York.

-¡Hermanito! Qué alegría escuchar tu voz – saludó alegremente.

Reí sin poderlo evitar.

-Ali, ni siquiera he abierto la boca – repliqué contento por escucharla, esta semana fue bastante tensa y necesitaba despejarme y quién mejor que aquella enana.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, no vuelvas a responderme así o le diré a mamá – amenazó. Rodé los ojos y suspiré. ¡Qué sensible!

-Lo lamento – decir eso era mágico para apaciguarla. Refunfuñó otro rato hasta que pude discutir mis planes sobre ir al centro comercial.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Iremos de compras! Eres un genio, Eddie. En tres horas nos encontramos – anunció eufórica.

-¿Tres horas? – pregunté asombrado, quizás escuché mal – Exageras.

-Nope, es lo que me lleva ponerme despampanante. Tú solamente lleva tu lindo cuerpito para allá y listo. No repliques – advirtió. La imaginaba señalándome con un dedo.

-Está bien – contesté.

Posteriormente, desayuné huevos con tocino, entretanto leía el periódico. En la sección de sociales se reseñaba la boda de unos gays, celebrada por lo alto tras obtener el permiso del Estado de Washington.

Fruncí el seño.

Eso estaba perturbando alarmantemente a Jake. ¡Me ponía de los nervios! El otro día comentó la posibilidad mientras nos encontrábamos en un abarrotado ascensor; sobra decir que nos dirigieron miradas espantadas, incluso una señora se desmayó.

Negué con la cabeza, molesto. Accedí a que fuéramos novios, una etiqueta de por sí muy formal para mí, ¿y encima pedía matrimonio? Se equivocaba conmigo, en serio.

No es que antaño no pensara en formar una familia, con niños correteando en una linda casa y un perro llamado Spike, mas al volverme gay, la única manera era la inseminación artificial, lo cual me desagradaba.

Bella sí podría cumplirlo con el que quisiera, aunque nunca la veía con pareja. Era extraño porque no le faltaban pretendientes como el molesto Mike Newton, repartidor de pizzas o el arrogante Alex Ferrer, sobrino de Cayo.

Los entendía perfectamente. Que fuese homosexual no impedía que me fijara en sus curvas, fragilidad y melena abundante. ¡Era tan sensual! Y ni se percataba. Es más, jamás aceptaba un cumplido; sus ojos lo expresaban cuando no hablaba: no se creía a la altura de tales palabras.

Suspiré.

La ida de compras me hizo arrepentirme tras veinte minutos en las garras de la duende. Mis pies comenzaban a tener vida propia por los maltratos que sufrían debido a las vueltas que me hacía dar y las ocho bolsas en los brazos.

Mas tenía que soportarlo: di mi palabra.

-¿Qué te parece este? ¿Verde o morado? – inquirió entretanto modelaba una blusa.

-Mmm, no sé. ¿El morado? – murmuré distraído.

-Para ser gay, eres raro. No te interesan las tendencias. ¡A veces incluso tengo que devolverte al cuarto para que te cambies! - exclamó, fingiendo repulsión.

-Es que todos te quedan bien – respondí.

Me sacó la lengua y me aventó una cartera.

-No sé como Jacob te soporta – murmuró entre dientes.

_Cinco horas después._

-¡Alice! Ten compasión de la sangre de tu sangre – supliqué, peleando para que las bolsas entraran en el Volvo. Tuve que emplear todo mi peso para ello; me recosté en el auto al terminar, exhausto.

-Eres un debilucho. Únicamente he comprado setenta y ocho prendas, por Dios – exclamó mirando al cielo, en pose teatral.

-Tienes adicción a las compras – le dije – Deberías visitar a un especialista.

Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos. Oh, oh. Me enderecé rápidamente.

-¿Sabes qué no entiendo? Siempre te quejas conmigo, pero cuando acompañas a Bella para la librería, lo haces con gusto; tus ojos resplandecen – alzó la barbilla, desafiándome.

No supe cómo responder en un principio.

Me removí inquieto. ¡Ouch! Mis deditos, y justamente hoy traje zapatos de cuero y no deportivos.

-Es que – balbuceé, jalando mi cabello, desordenándolo - ¡Pues no sé! Será porque no es maniática como tú!

Me miró gélidamente, iniciando el ascenso por las escaleras mecánicas.

Apresuré el paso, aguantándome las muecas para alcanzarla.

-Perdóname, es que – empecé a decir, mas no pude terminar, me chistó levantando la mano.

-Tengo que ir al banco. Esta maniática, como dices, debe sacar dinero para pagarse SUS caprichos, así que si me disculpas – replicó dejándome inmóvil.

Ay, otra vez metí la pata.

**Nunca pensé que el primer episodio tuviese tan buena acogida! Agradezco a danyy18, AngieCastairsCullen, Miila Cullen, isa28 y Deniz Akdemir por colocar la historia como favorito! Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**AnaMa9507: gracias por seguir la historia! Me alegra que te haya parecido cómico :)**

**eddieIlove: este... tal vez este capi te dé más pistas, muajaja. Gracias ;)**

**Kriss21: gracias x colocar el fic como favorito! Jaja, eso intentará Bella, pero no será sencillo.**

**vanecullencipriano: gracias, aquí ya está la continuación ;)**

**julietmarial: gracias por el favorito y por tu parecer! Jaja, incluso me salió regaño**

**karolay28: un nuevo favorito, te lo agradezco, al igual que por tu lindo comentario. Es bueno saber que se engancha desde el primero.**

**Guest: del todo gay? no, al menos uno de ellos sólo está confundido ;)**

**Saludos! Y que sueñen con el bello Ed (o el que prefieran jaja) Hoy x cierto terminé de leerme _Corpúsculo_, la parodia de la saga; estuvo súper gracioso.**


	3. ¿Será?

**Capítulo 3**

-Bella, esta lasaña está maravillosa – apuntó mi padre tras tragar una considerable porción de pasta. Sonreí satisfecha.

-Me encanta que resulte de tu agrado – respondí con sinceridad. Fue una bendición que tuviese los ingredientes necesarios para prepararle su platillo favorito, cuando me avisó de su llegada con sólo dos horas de anticipación; pero estaba feliz.

La última vez que lo vi fue en su boda con Sue, el año pasado. Ella era una excelente mujer; se querían y respetaban. Sin duda su mirada denotaba admiración, a diferencia de mi madre.

Creo que la única vez que lo habrá visto con tal veneración sería quizás durante su noviazgo, antes de embarcarse en un matrimonio apresurado, producto de las hormonas revolucionadas. Renee por su parte vivía con Phil en Florida. Seguía tan atolondrada como de costumbre, mas sus ojos despedían un brillo hermoso que me tranquilizaba.

A los dos les iba mejor por separado.

Charlie insistió en lavar los trastos, mientras yo me encargaba de recoger la mesa.

-Cariño, dime, ¿qué tal el trabajo? – inquirió entretanto dejaba algunos vasos boca abajo para que escurrieran.

Doblé el mantel.

-Bien. El ambiente de la radio me gusta un montón. – contesté, aproximándome a la cocina – Todos los días tenemos nuevos oyentes. ¡Incluso Edward recibe varios e-mails al día, agradeciéndole sus consejos, avivando así muchas relaciones – musité con orgullo por mi compañero y por ser parte de un proyecto tan bonito.

Enjabonó la bandeja sin mirarme. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba sonrojado.

-Lo escucho cada noche; en serio es un gran chico, tal como intuí al verlo hace meses, y bueno… sus recomendaciones también me sirven con Sue – prosiguió.

Le di un codazo, jugetonamente.

-¡Ajá! ¡Qué picarón eres, Charlie! – dije con una enorme sonrisa. Me imaginé a mi padre como un Casanova: tal vez hasta con traje y zapatos relucientes.

Comencé a reír sin parar: él ODIABA los trajes, decía que se sentía prisionero dentro de "esa cosa de tela".

-No molestes – repuso con mal humor, soltando un bufido.

Busqué calmarme. Al final le di una palmadita en el hombro, mostrándole que me comportaría.

-No te avergüences, pa. Es lindo que hagas lo posible por mejorar la vida en pareja. Se nota que no es sencillo vivir con alguien… de esa manera – hice una mueca.

Me miró fijamente. Su bigote se movía como cada vez que haría una pregunta incómoda. Me preparé psicológicamente, sin embargo, fue en vano.

-Bella, hablando de eso. ¿Realmente no te gusta nadie? Ya tienes veintitrés años - ¡sabía que diría algo muy fastidioso! Rodeé lo ojos y empecé a secar los utensilios, evitando contestar.

-Pensé que entre Edward y tú había algo. Eso me dio esperanzas – continuó.

Me tensé.

-¿Esperanzas sobre qué?

Trató de aplacarme con las manos en alto, en actitud de rendición.

-Responde – incité con voz dura. Sospechaba de qué se trataba su insinuación y me revolvía el estómago.

-¡Está bien! De acuerdo – hizo una pausa tragando sonoramente - ¿Te gustan las mujeres? Si es así no hay problema: yo te apoyaré, hija – balbuceó rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡AH! – grité, frustrada. Otro más que pensaba lo mismo. En la Universidad se la pasaban con eso – NO. SOY. LESBIANA.

Parecía aliviado.

-Linda, reconoce que en cada ocasión que un hombre se te acerca con intensiones amorosa, tú los espantas. El único que se salva de eso es Cullen, así que dime si no es normal que me preocupe – explicó arrepentido.

Suspiré.

-Primero, te recuerdo que Ed es gay. Segundo, aunque no lo fuese, seguiríamos siendo solamente amigos – esas palabras sonaron amargas hasta para mí. Me apoyé en el fregadero abatida, pues era cierto.

Papá me levantó el mentón.

-Lo que te diré es completamente honesto, por lo que te pido que evites gruñirme: ese chico te ve como si contemplara el Sol. Ambos ríen de cosas sin sentido, te observa maravillado, como he percibido en cada ocasión que los veo juntos, incluso cuando voy de improviso a la estación para llevarte donas.

Wow, era el monólogo más largo que jamás le había escuchado.

-Lo de maravillado puede ser porque simplemente me considera inteligente – exclamé en voz baja, encogiéndome de hombros.

Suspiró.

-Le gustas.

Chasqueé la lengua.

-Ay, papá. Ya quisiera yo que eso fuera cierto – respondí jugando a entrelazar mis dedos, escondiendo mi pesar. –Lo repetiré: él es…

-No me vengas con eso. Ni que fuera el último que está confundido – prosiguió divertido.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Y si era así? Sentí esperanzas; tal vez sea hetero después de todo. Luego pensé en su novio y me desinflé como un globo.

-Lleva dos años saliendo con Jacob Black, ¿lo olvidas? – dije.

Él rió.

-La rutina pudo tomarlo también. Es común que los que dan buenos consejos, sean incapaces de aplicarlos en ellos mismos. Piénsalo – pidió señalándose la sien y saliendo hacia su habitación tras darme el beso de buenas noches.

Me tiré en el sofá sintiendo la cabeza darme vueltas. Estaba desorientada y confusa por las palabras de papá. Me recosté en varios cojines admirando las curiosas formas que originaba el fuego consumiendo la leña en la chimenea.

Sería estupendo si Edward fuese normal.

Suspiré, rememorando su olor a café, jazmín y sol; esos ojos verdes me producían cosquilleos en el estómago al estar demasiado cerca.

Me dormí pensando en cómo se sentiría sentir sus labios entre los míos.

**Volví! Estoy IMPACTADA por la cantidad de favoritos y seguidores que tiene la historia tras cada capítulo O.O Es genial! Gracias a Inmans, Melissa94, Mr TREDTH, Carol-kayto, Aliapar-peke y tamara1986 por darle a favoritos. Agradezco también a karybella13, Z-A-C-G, y a Becco por seguir el fic. Respuestas a reviews:**

**Guest: Gracias :) Jajaja, si, bueno: no es tan usual, tienes razón. Aquí un nuevo capi.**

**Guest: gracias! Sí, la mayoría quedó shockeada por el Jake/Edward. Después de los primeros comentarios fue que me percaté del impacto. Es que ya estaba harta del triángulo amoroso con Bella.**

**avrilvazquezcamara: Jeje, gracias por tu opinión y por darle a favoritos! A partir de este episodio ella empezará a replantarse la preferencia sexual de Edward, lo cual ya es un gran paso :)**

**feruzii: gracias x tu lindo comentario y por seguir la historia! :)**

**Ay, como adoro el personaje de Charlie. Para nada es despistado, jeje. Aquí ya comienzan a abrir los ojos nuestros protagonistas. Ustedes que creen? Es cierto lo que le dijo a Bella?**

**Un besito! Nos vemos ;)**


	4. Dudas y planes

**Capítulo 4**

**Advertencia: **Ligero lime

**Jacob POV**

Toqué la bocina con ímpetu.

-¡Apúrate, idiota! – bramé al camionero delante de mi Volkswagen EOS negro, recibiendo como respuesta una seña no muy amable por su parte.

Resoplé.

¡Este día estaba resultando insoportable! ¿O era el mes entero? Apreté el volante con fuerza; en mala hora se me ocurrió hablarle a Ed sobre el matrimonio. Creo que le causé escalofríos. Pero es que no lo entendía: ya llevábamos dos años juntos, fuimos presentados ante los familiares del otro, e incluso hemos tolerado críticas, ¿para que ahora me venga con dudas?

Prendí la radio, queriendo escuchar rock, algo que permitiera despejarme. Moví varias veces el dial mientras el aire me daba en la cara. ¡Sí!, los Pixies me daban la bienvenida con _Where is my mind_. Mi cabeza comenzó a moverse siguiendo el son que producía el retumbar de la batería, acompañando la aguda voz de Black Francis. Me recliné en el asiento de cuero.

No quería pensar; últimamente cuando lo hacía no podía dejar de comparar a Edward con Quil, recordando una y otra vez que este último me hacía sentir complacido al ponerse nervioso con mi cercanía. Me parecía un chico muy dulce, pero frente a Ed…

Sentí calor de repente, por lo que prendí el aire acondicionado. Esos pectorales, el triángulo prohibido entre sus piernas, sonrisa ladina y ojos verdes, ¡uff! Estaba realmente bueno.

Y era divertido.

Quizás el llevar dos años en una relación lo sofocaba. Debía hacer que volviéramos a ser tan apasionados, como pólvora y fuego que se encuentran y estallan en sensaciones; así fue como comenzó, lo consolé tras enterarse de que la aprovechada de Tanya lo engañaba con el mesonero.

Era una maldita. Aún la detestaba, pues mi novio le hubiese propuesto casarse ese mismo día. Edward lo pasó muy mal… aunque, pensándolo mejor, pude sacar mis ganas por él en ese primer "encuentro", pero después descubrí que no era suficiente. Lo quería para mí.

Sonreí.

Miré el sol ocultándose, y volví a fijarme en las calles, agradeciendo internamente que el tráfico se moviera.

-¡Al fin! ¡Iba a momificarme! – musité a la soledad del carro.

Me removí incómodo. Hoy tuve que llevar varios repuestos al taller automovilístico, así que me vi obligado a usar el carro en lugar de mi hermosa moto; ya la extrañaba. Pisé el acelerador hasta que el auto emitiera un potente "ronroneo". Su potencia superaba con creces la del Volvo plateado. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ambos transportes eran mi orgullo.

El Volvo… Era imposible no relacionarlo con Edward. Me mordí el labio; daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo junto a mí para siempre.

Frené, inspirado por una grandiosa idea: necesitaba ayuda, de alguien que lo conociera bien. ¡Eso es!

¿Alice? Eh… no. Muy familiar.

Me devané los sesos.

¿Jasper? No, él como mejor amigo de mi pareja y novio de la duende, sería incapaz de guardar el secreto. Sin embargo, había alguien, bastante tímida, compañera diaria de mi hombre.

Bella.

Seguro que me socorrería. Me ayudaría para flecharlo nuevamente, pues lo conocía, sin llegar a excederse.

De pronto el trayecto a casa no me pareció tan monótono.

**Hello! Primera vez que me "adentro" tanto en la mente de Jacob. Qudé perturbada, jaja. No es q me caiga mal, pero a veces me estresa :9 A Bella la pondrá en una situación difícil, pobrecita. Gracias a Sisi95 y nenadesalvatorecullen x seguir el fic. Respuestas a reviews:**

**EddieIlove: Ups, sorry. Si supieras que mientras lo escribía me pareció largo.**

**AnaMa9507: jeje, pues sí; ahora es que vendrán las complicaciones.**

**Kriss21: ¡Gracias! Este capi fue raro de escribir, pero luego me reía**

**Saludos! ;) Que sueñen con Edward, jaja**


	5. ¿Qué trama?

**Capítulo 5**

**Edward POV**

El día de doy estaba resultando un tanto extraño.

Jacob, Bella y yo fuimos al metro por insistencia de mi novio. Aún no entendía la razón, simplemente dijo que sería una sorpresa, y vaya que hasta ahora no salía de mi asombro: al finalizar el programa, entró a la estación con una resplandeciente sonrisa, se mostró atento con mi compañera, e incluso no dejó de insistir hasta que salimos los tres, provocándome sospechas.

¿Qué pretendía?

Ella se sentó a una distancia relativamente corta de nosotros, luciendo incómoda cada tanto, como lo señalaba su nerviosismo y el no saber en cuál dirección mirar, por lo que tras unos minutos extrajo un desgastado libro del fondo de su bolso.

-Amor, ¿crees que tus padres estén esta semana en casa o en la isla Esme? – inquirió Jacob buscando llamar mi atención. Tomó despreocupadamente mi mano, causando que me alejara levemente por temor a los que nos rodeaban; afortunadamente nadie lo notó.

-Mañana regresan, ¿por qué?

-Oh, sólo pensé en que sería bueno que nos reuniéramos para cenar. Una magnífica velada junto a Teddy e Isabella – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cenar con Bella? En ese preciso momento la vi emitiendo una leve risita entretanto pasaba las páginas de su volumen. Ladeé la cabeza intentando ver el título, curioso, aunque sin éxito.

-A ti no te agrada Ted – reproche - ¿Y a qué se debe el repentino interés en invitarla? – susurré – Creí que la veías "demasiado aburrida" para eso – cité sus palabras exactas durante uno de sus tantos monólogos histéricos, cuando le comentaba que Alice quería que conociera al resto de la familia.

Torció el gesto y escudriñó el vagón como si buscara ideas. Ay, Jacob, ¿qué planeas?

-Uno puede cambiar de opinión. Quiero ser más amigable; es tan solitaria que da pena – masculló con una sonrisa.

La aludida pasó otra página, ávida por saber lo que seguía en la obra. Esta vez sí acerté a leer el título: _El Fantasma de Canterville_ de Oscar Wilde. Los ojos y piel tostada de mi pareja me distrajeron cuando puso una mano sobre mi rodilla.

-Edward…

Se me aceleró la respiración.

-¿Podrías controlarte, por favor? No estamos solos – oculté presuroso su gesto con mi morral. En realidad, el vagón estaba prácticamente vacío para ese entonces, un anciano contemplaba a la nada y otro, al extremo del tren, leía un periódico.

Bella clavó la vista en ambos y negó con la cabeza, luego nos ignoró.

Suspiré.

-La invitaré, a ver si esta vez acepta – recordé las enormes ganas que tenía mi madre y Emmett por constatar si era tan adorable como yo les decía. Ella se levantó y frunció el seño, impaciente, yendo hasta nuestra posición. Se agarró del tubo para hablarnos, a pesar de que había varios puestos disponibles.

-¿Me dirás adónde vamos? – dijo mientras marcaba la hoja en la que quedó usando un clip de mariposa, aprovechando que el tren se detuvo un instante.

-Está bien. Lo haré puesto que ya no podrás escaparte – contestó Jacob, logrando que la chica empalideciera – Iremos a una pista de baile, es bastante elegante y tranquila, así que…

-¡Jacob! Te he dicho que… - iba a despotricar, furiosa, mas conseguí contenerla tomando su mano con gentileza.

-No debiste ocultarlo – miré enojado al moreno, pues él sabía muy bien la aversión que sentía la castaña por esa clase de lugares – Pero Bella, ya que estamos en ello, no huyas, ¿si? Nos divertiremos, confía en mí.

Le sonreí abiertamente queriendo que diera una oportunidad, a lo cual suspiró derrotada y sonrojada.

-Bueno – dijo entre dientes.

-¡Será genial! – prometió Jake, enganchándose a nuestros brazos para hacernos salir hacia la última estación. Se veía extremadamente contento, contagiándonos.

**Regresé! Este capi lo escribí hace 2 días, sorry :( Jacob ya comienza a poner en marcha su plan como seguramente notaron, así q Game on! jeje. Algo que me causa risa es que este fic tiene un montón de favoritos, pero pocos comentarios; es curioso jaja, primera vez q m pasa algo así. Gracias a bichit0M10, Anna Mariea F, Wondered Emma, eLeTwihard y Fanny Mars por colocar la historia como favorito o seguirla :9 Respuestas a reviews:**

**eddieIlove: Gracias! Has ganado, jeje: lo hice Edward POV como pediste, ojalá te guste. Así parece, cuando me adentré en la mente de Jacob en serio intenté q fuese + profundo, pero creo q en este caso es imposible! Me han trastornado tantos Slash entre ellos q rondan Fanfiction jaja :)**

**Beauty´s souls: Muchas gracias x tus palabras y x comentar en varios capítulos! Wow, es genial, y q sean tan gorditos y dedicados! Sí, mi mente es maquiavélica, muajaja. X cierto, creo q debería escribir sobre la "interacción íntima" entre Ed y Jake, para q entiendan la razón d q al hacer mención de sus encuentros se hable de pasión. Lo de Alice es envidia y celos (en algunas ocasiones), OJO, ella y Bell se llevan bien, lo q pasa es q le duele q su hermano sea + entusiasta con una amiga q con su propia sangre. Desde q leí q Charlie consiguió pareja en _Amanecer_, quedé pensativa... así q dije: X q no? Es justo q aquí también sea feliz. Él ayudará a Bella, tal cual como Anna lo está hacendo con Damon en _Enséñame a no Amarte_. A nuestra protagonista le tocará difícil con la propuesta del moreno, cierto :(**

**Kriss21: Jaja, ojalá! La habrá, no desesperes, y un poco de ello se mostrará en esa pista de baile y en la comida con los Cullen.**

**P.S: Quizás coloq Lime o Lemmon entre Jake y Edward para q entiendan mejor su dinámica.**

**Besos! :9**


	6. En la disco I

**Capítulo 6**

Para mí gran sorpresa, me gustó la pista de baile. Estaba dividida en dos secciones a las que se accedía gracias a pasillos. Una pista era de piso de madera pulida en la que se reflejaban encantadoramente las luces, un ambiente bastante sobrio para hacer pasos de tango o vals. La otra, que sospechaba que sería a la que entraríamos, era oscura, con el fin de apreciar las luces Led, como en la película _Fiebre de sábado por la noche_. Allí el sonido era fuerte, por supuesto.

Jacob nos apresuró para ir al ambiente disco.

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó sonriente. Su rostro moreno adquiría tonalidades rojas o moradas según las luces.

-Es bonita – reconocí a mi pesar. Me sentía dentro de un film retro, aunque la vestimenta moderna del resto de los clientes me aseguraba mi época. Edward pagó las entradas antes de que pudiera meter la mano en mi cartera y contribuir.

-Olvídalo, Srta. Peleona. Te he ganado – rió Ed con ojos brillantes.

-Está bien, pero no soy peleona. Únicamente defiendo mi punto de vista de forma animada – contesté sacándole la lengua y provocándole una carcajada contagiosa.

-Edward tiene excelentes reflejos, no lo olvides – el moreno me guiñó un ojo. Me llevó a la sección para dejar los bolsos y después fue a buscar bebidas. De pronto empezó a sonar una canción de Michael Jackson. La reconocí al instante, sin embargo, mi compañero se adelantó para decirlo en voz alta.

-¡_Don´t stop `till you get enough_! Es un clásico – exclamó divertido. Reí. Mis caderas se movían solas, junto con mi cabeza, siguiendo el ritmo. Edward me tomó de la mano, alejándome levemente y luego acercándome súbitamente a su pecho. Quedé maravillada por su espontaneidad. Ambos nos movíamos, él con mayor ritmo que yo, claro está. No tenía mucha idea de cómo se bailaba esto, pero me dejaba llevar; era catártico.

Sus ojos resplandecían; se veía endemoniadamente hermoso. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su mano cálida en mi espalda.

Jacob volvió justo cuando el Dj cambiaba a _YMCA_ del grupo Village People. Él cantaba a todo pulmón y ponía las manos en el aire. Todos coreaban y levantaban los brazos cuando sonaba la frase: ¡YMCA! Crucé los brazos como ellos y palmeé. Esta música la escuchaban mis padres, aunque no me importaba, era sumamente pegajosa. Me solté el cabello, rebelde por un impulso, que se alborotaba al saltar con el resto.

-¡Te dije que te gustaría! – gritó Jacob sobre el estruendo. Se me salió una carcajada. Edward nos agarró de las manos a ambos y dimos vueltas alrededor de la pista, como si fuésemos infantes. Las luces empezaron a marearme, pero no podía dejar de reír. Cullen estaba sofocado de la risa también; parecía feliz. Nos hizo un ademan para que nos situáramos en una mesa apartada, y en eso una chica lo miró descaradamente. Chasqueé la lengua y Jake puso los ojos en blanco. El aludido se encogió de hombros con un suspiro de resignación.

-Sigues teniendo el toque, mi amor – presumió Jacob dándole una suave nalgada a su novio. Me apuré para agarrar una de las bebidas, que benditas sean, seguían selladas. Dos cocteles para ellos y una soda para mí.

-Gracias, Jake – dije. – No creo poder soportar algo tan fuerte como eso – señalé sus tragos con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Isabella. Pruébalo – me instó le moreno. No muy convencida lo hice e inmediatamente me arrepentí: el excesivo dulzor me causó un ataque de tos. Ed me dio palmadas en la espalda y Jake sopló mi cara hasta que reaccioné.

-Realmente eres una "muñequita" – ironizó Black. Me encogí levemente, pues era cierto y ni aunque Ed fuese hetero, podría llevar su mismo trote. Al fondo se oía _Every breath you take_ de The Police.

-Oh, can´t you see? You belong to me… - canté con los ojos cerrados para evitar verlos burlarse, entretanto me ponía cómoda en el respaldar.

-Jamás pensé que te agradaría esa canción – comentó el de ojos esmeraldas – Lo conocen como "el himno del acosador" – terminó riéndose.

-Es que no puedo olvidarla desde que leí _Cincuenta Sombras más Oscuras_.

Jacob se atragantó ahora, pero se compuso rápidamente, enrojeciendo de la diversión.

-¡Llamen a la prensa! ¡La puritana Isabella Swan leyó la trilogía _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_!

Ed tenía la mandíbula desencajada del asombro. Me enderecé lo más que pude en los asientos de cuero.

-Pues sí. Fue muy interesante.

-Bella, pero ¿no sólo trata de sexo? – susurró mi compañero temiendo que hubiese quedado traumatizada.

-No. También habla de romance y la auto superación de sus protagonistas. – respondí a la defensiva, provocando que él frunciera el entrecejo.

-Mmm, yo nada más me fijé en las escenas subiditas de tono para practicarlas con Cullen – dijo Jacob mientras recorría lentamente el brazo de su pareja, causándole un escalofrío. Opté por mirar a otro lado, apesadumbrada.

-Jacob, ¿qué te he dicho? – farfulló el animador, haciéndome recordar su conducta en el metro. Sentí satisfacción por eso, aunque suponía que al estar solos serían "volcanes en plena erupción". – Voy al baño. Cuídala – solicitó mirándome.

-¿Cuidarla? Apenas te vayas me la comeré; ya me conoces – replicó irónicamente Jake. Ed parecía indeciso, pero asentí con la cabeza y se fue. Eso había sido… tierno de su parte. Mis ojos permanecieron bastante tiempo en el camino que siguió, hasta que su pareja me dio un leve codazo.

-Isabella, ahora que finalmente estamos dolos, hay algo que tengo que pedirte – anunció dejándome atónita. ¿Qué podría querer de mí? Me mordí el labio, llena de curiosidad. - Desde hace unos cuatro meses Edward y yo no estamos tan "conectados" como antes.

Aquella noticia se me hacía increíble; no obstante, si él lo decía sería por algo. Suprimí una sonrisa boba que me delataría en el acto.

-¿Por qué? Digo, si se puede saber – inquirí con timidez. Busqué a Ed entre la multitud. ¿Y si tuviese una oportunidad?

_¡Bella, deja de fantasear!_, reprochó mi mentecilla. Solté un bufido malhumorado. Oh, Jacob ya me contestaba y yo ni me había percatado.

-Empezó cuando le comenté sobre casarnos. Ya notaba cierto alejamiento, ¡pero con eso se intensificó! Cada vez está más quisquilloso con demostrar afecto en público – hizo una pausa, pensativo – No sé, Isa, creo que ya no siente lo mismo por mí. Quizás le avergüenzo.

Mi júbilo se disipó al sentir compasión, aunque también me dolía que se haya asomado la posibilidad de matrimonio. ¡Ay, cómo detestaba que Estados Unidos incluyera esas leyes tan liberales! Mi corazón se mantuvo en una pequeña pieza al procesar que Edward huía de esa unión.

-Entiéndelo. Forks es un pueblito y eso implica gente medianamente recatada. Simplemente le dará pena y no quiere habladurías excesivas; recuerda que es una figura pública. Y en cuanto a lo otro… - pillé a un rubio que me guiñaba un ojo. Me tensé; su cara me parecía familiar – este… quizás debas darle un giro a tu relación.

-¿Ser más romántico?

-Podría ser una forma de verlo - me encogí de hombros. Jugueteé con el pitillo de mi soda. No soportaría si se casaran, sería el límite para mí. Edward Cullen de Black… Ay, se me humedecieron los ojos.

Chasqueó los dedos, presa de la inspiración. Oculté mi rostro con el cabello, esperando que las lágrimas se disiparan.

-¡Eso es! Qué inteligente eres – enrojecí ante su comentario. – Siempre he sido del rollo fogoso, así que le bajaré un poco para ser cursi, y que pruebe otras facetas mías.

-Hey, no dije cursi. Sólo ten detalles que no involucren tanto el sexo. Hazle saber que te preocupas por su vida - suprimí la imagen de esos dos besándose en la cama. Era como si me patearan el estómago.

-Ahí viene – musitó señalando la lejanía. Edward se abría paso entre la muchedumbre, tratando de ser educado, según lo que noté en sus gestos. Sonreí: era un caballero. –Necesitaré que me sigas ayudando, pero no le digas, ¿si?

¿Qué? ¿Continuar dándole consejos? Lo miré con horror mal disimulado. Deseaba que las luces intermitentes no le dejaran ver bien mi expresión.

-No creo que…

-Por favor – susurró fervorosamente cuando mi querido conductor venía muy cerca. ¿Lo haría? Sus ojos angustiados me dejaron sin armas.

-De acuerdo – estrechamos nuestras manos al sonar _Girls just wanna have fun_.

-Cyndi Lauper, ¿eh? Una diosa – exclamó Ed al llegar.

-¡Sigamos bailando! Después de todo, ¡la noche es joven! – respondió el moreno. Me dejé arrastrar para proseguir la "fiesta".

**Mil perdones x haber tardado + de un mes! No me había dado cuenta de que fuera tanto :( Es que en mi mente sólo estaban fragmentos de esta primera parte en la disco. Como notaron, Edward quiere a Bella, la intensidad es algo que habrá que averiguar luego, jaja. Aquí ya comenzaron los "consejitos" y eso está enredando a la protagonista... ¿y a quién no? Si te piden ayuda para re consquistar al que tú amas. En fin... muchísimas gracias a Alice Brandon Cullen 2, HEAR ME CRY, azumii cullen, sombra de medianoche, mcullen5991 y laura vogoroux parraguex por colocar la historia a sus favoritos y también a sexycullen CEAG y bichit0m10 por seguirla! Respuestas a reviews:**

**Beauty´s souls: Jaja! A mí también me da risa escribirlo, así que te entiendo :) Sí, pero con todo y todo, tiene media guerra ganada por las atenciones de Edward. Planeo que Alice y Bella hablen, quizás la menor Cullen la visite en la Radio. Ya vendrá eso medio fogoso. Jajaja, gracias! Pues sí, se puso celosita.**

**eddiieIlove: Jeje! Eso es cierto: Edward esta confundido y Jacob ya dio una pista sobre la razón. Sí, esa curiosidad y protección hacia ella es re tierna! Trataré de hacerlo bajo, tranqui .) Gracias por el favorito y tus palabras, eddiie! **

**Besitos! ;)**


End file.
